Just the Two Of Us
by Roseasweet
Summary: Harry sings a song for his son's birthday.


Disclaimer We don't own any of it!

There were balloons all around, as was children's laughter. It was a birthday party for a six year old. Harry's son, Derrick. Harry took a deep breath and walked to the front of the gathering. "Hello everyone." he said, looking around at all of his friends and their children. There were Hermione and Draco's little girl, Kaia, Ron and Pansy's twins, Reggie and Rose, also there were all the members of the Weasly family and their children, as well as many others. "Hey Derrick. I couldn't put into words how proud I am of you, so I decided to sing you a song instead.

From the first time the doctor placed you in my arms  
I knew I'd meet death before I'd let you meet harm  
Although questions arose in my mind, would I be man enough?  
Against wrong, choose right and be standin up  
From the hospital that first night  
Took a hour just ta get the carseat in right  
People drivin all fast, got me kinda upset  
Got you home safe, placed you in your basonette  
That night I don't think one wink I slept  
As I slipped out my bed, to your crib I crept  
Touched your head gently, felt my heart melt  
Cause I know I loved you more than life itself  
Then to my knees, and I begged the Lord please  
Let me be a good daddy, all he needs  
Love, knowledge, discipline too  
I pledge my life to you

Just the two of us, we can make it if we try  
Just the two of us, (Just the two of us)  
Just the two of us, building castles in the sky  
Just the two of us, you and I

Harry remembered that fateful night that Derrick was born. he was scared shitless. He remembered that Cho Chang had gone into labor in the middle of the night and Harry wouldn't get up. Then it was tweleve hours before Derrick was born. He remembered getting him home and just watching as little Derrick slept...

Five years old, bringin comedy  
Everytime I look at you I think man, a little me  
Just like me  
Wait an see gonna be tall  
Makes me laugh cause you got your dads ears an all  
Sometimes I wonder, what you gonna be  
A General, a Doctor, maybe a MC

Now, Harry thought about how Derrick was the spitting image of him. the messy black hair, which he could've gotten from either parent, the big emerald green eyes, and how he was always getting into mischief.

Haha, I wanna kiss you all the time  
But I will test that butt when you cut outta line, trudat  
Uh-uh-uh why you do dat?  
I try to be a tough dad, but you be makin me laugh  
Crazy joy, when I see the eyes of my baby boy  
I pledge to you, I will always do  
Everything I can  
Show you how to be a man  
Dignity, integrity, honor an  
An I don't mind if you lose, long as you came with it  
An you can cry, ain't no shame it it

He remembered teaching Derrick, Reggie, Rose, and Kaia all about Quidditch along with Draco and Ron. And how their team lost their first little league game...

It didn't work out with me an your mom  
But yo, push come to shove  
You was conceived in love  
So if the world attacks, and you slide off track  
Remember one fact, I got your back

Just the two of us, we can make it if we try  
Just the two of us, (Just the two of us)  
Just the two of us, building castles in the sky  
Just the two of us, you and I

He remembered getting a divorce from Cho and then starting to date Ginny and later marrying her and how they now had a baby on the way.

It's a full-time job to be a good dad  
You got so much more stuff than I had  
I gotta study just to keep with the changin times  
101 Dalmations on your CD-ROM  
See me - I'm tryin to pretend I know  
On my PC where that CD go  
But yo, ain't nuthin promised, one day I'll be gone  
Feel the strife but trust life does go on  
But just in case  
It's my place  
To impart

Harry shook his head as he remembered Derrick trying to teach him all about new videogames and stuff. And how Derrick would grow up one day to be a good man.

One day some girl's gonna break your heart  
And ooh ain't no pain like from the opposite sex  
Gonna hurt bad, but don't take it out on the next, son  
Throughout life people will make you mad  
Disrespect you and treat you bad  
Let God deal with the things they do  
Cause hate in your heart will consume you too  
Always tell the truth, say your prayers  
Hold doors, pull out chairs, easy on the swears  
You're living proof that dreams do come true  
I love you and I'm here for you

Just the two of us, we can make it if we try  
Just the two of us, (Just the two of us)  
Just the two of us, building castles in the sky  
Just the two of us, you and I

Harry remembered going to Mr. Weasly to talk about girls and how glad he was that his son would one day come to him with the same problems. He knew that his son might be discriminated against, for being his son. And how he would teach him to let everything go and not hold onto grudges.

"I love you Derrick. Happy Birthday." Then Harry went to hug his son.

song is Just the Two of Us by Will Smith


End file.
